


I'm a Count, Not a Saint

by OnismSufferer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Count of Monte Cristo AU, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Graves being a bit not good, Jacob makes an appearance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Previous Tina/Percival, Some angst?, Spoilers, There's plot but honestly it's all for show, To be frank this became much longer than intended, credence crying during sex, lots of details are skimmed over or generalized, several time jumps, surprise incest, to build up to the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: The Count of Monte Cristo AU, starring Percival as Edmond Dantes and Gellert Grindelwald as Fernand Mondego. This is a prompt fill taken from writingramblr.Percival Graves was betrayed by his best friend Gellert Grindelwald and spends almost twenty years in prison. When he escapes he learns that his fiancee Tina married Gellert and shortly after having her son passed away. Now he'll stop at nothing until his revenge is fulfilled. Even when he becomes more involved with the beautiful Credence Grindelwald. At least that's what he says.find the au here : https://sozdanie-gryazi-eternal.tumblr.com/post/160351957645/the-count-of-monte-cristo-au





	1. Everyday A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingramblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/gifts).



> Haven't written a completed fanfic in almost a year so this was really fun. So a big thank you to writingramblr for prompting me with this great au. 
> 
> I decided to divide this into three chapters so if you're here for the smut just skip on over to chapter 3. If not then stay and hopefully you'll find the character placements amusing. Each chapter I'm naming after the musical which I've liked for a long time.

When Percival saw the strange old man come up from the floor of his cell he thought he had surely gone mad. After so many years stuck in the Château d'If it took everything he had to hold on to any sense of dignity or sanity. When the elderly man turned to look at him, almost as surprised to see Percival as Percival was to see him, he gave a disappointed sigh.

“It seems that I have made a miscalculation,” the old man said as he rose out of the hole in the cell.

Percival was shocked, not knowing what to make of the situation. While Percival remained speechless the old man took notice of the little window Percival had in his cell. It was a constant source of pain for him, too small to ever hope to squeeze out of even if there weren’t any bars in the way.

“May I?” asked the old man pointing to the window.

All Percival could respond was with a man, not really understanding what the man wanted. The man went toward the window, rising to the tip of his toes to feel the faintest of wind. Percival was better able to study him, with his long white beard he must have been in the prison much longer than he was. His own beard had started not to bother his as much, he wondered how disheveled he appeared to the old man. A sudden fear gripped his heart, was this a ghost of his future self somehow come to haunt him?

“It has been many years since I have seen the sky,” the man stated aloud.

“Are you really here?” Percival asked, final finding the will to speak.

The old man turned suddenly to give him a peculiar expression. Then he came over to Percival to stretch out his hand.

“Have you ever known of a ghost you can touch?”

“No,” said Percival taking his hand into his own and shaking it in greeting.

“There see,” the old man said with a smile, “Abbé Albus Dumbledore and whose cell did I find myself by mistake in?”

Finally gathering his wits about him he stood to respond, trying to gain any sense of control over the situation.

“Percival Graves.”

Dumbledore nodded his head, going back to window trying to feel anymore wind if he could. Even if the man wasn’t a hallucination and Percival wasn’t losing his mind, this was still weird.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“If you mean here in the Château d'If then it is a rather long story about punishing me for knowledge they think I have which I don’t but if you mean how did I end up in your cell than it’s a short story that takes place over a long period of time of me trying to tunnel my way out. The problem is that I seemed to have dug the wrong way and now I am here.”

Percival peered down the hole that Dumbledore had come through.

“How long?” he asked.

“To dig? Oh fourteen years but with two working at once, I think we would be out in seven, maybe six with how much younger and stronger you are than me.”

When did it turn into the two of them, Percival wondered.

“You say it may take six to seven years. Why should I try for it?”

Dumbledore fixed him with a mocking expression.

“I’m sorry, are you doing something else that is taking up your time? You can help me and know that one day you will leave this wretched place or you can stay here and know for certain that the only other company you’ll have is the warden when he comes to whip you and the guard when he comes to give you food.”

When Percival still looked not completely convinced Dumbledore offered just a little more.

“In exchange for your help, I’ll teach you everything I know. I’ve had an extensive education in literature, economics, philosophy, sword fighting-“

“You can teach me to sword fight?” interrupted Percival, remembering that his loss to Gellert was the reason he was caught.

“Yes,” said Dumbledore with a smile.

“Very well, when do we start?”

 

* * *

 

They divided their time between tunneling and teaching. It was during their time that Percival found himself talking more and more about his past. It had been so painful to even think about the life he had lost but now talking to Dumbledore there was a semblance of hope. Hope of being reunited to Tina, the woman he had only been shortly engaged to but in love with for a long time. He use to dream of her, worry for her wellbeing too.

The years spent digging gave them endless time to talk to each other. Only Tina knew as much about him as Dumbledore did.

“You loved her very much,” commented Dumbledore while Percival was recounting another tale from happier times.

“Tina was a woman who understood me. We were so very similar that being together was just the natural course of things. I can’t imagine how she has been since I’ve been trapped in here.”

“I was lucky that no such person existed for me,” said Dumbledore somberly, Percival had heard bits of the Abbe’s life before prison too. “Still like you I am unjustly imprisoned, but for me it is due to knowledge of a treasure I have no knowledge of.”

He had heard the recount of Dumbledore’s imprisonment for the treasure. Percival knew that no one could make the priest part knowledge he was unwilling to give.

“What would you do if you had access to the treasure?” he asked out of curiosity. “Build Church’s in the mane of God’s goodness?”

“I don’t know about a church as my first thing but I would do my best to help those who needed help. Sometimes money can do good.”

Percival gave a small chuckle.

“Just as I thought.”

“What would you do with the treasure?”

“Revenge,” Percival replied without any hesitation.

Dumbledore have a sigh before moving back to the tunnel.  Not the smoothest of escapes but they had had the same conversation many times. The anger Percival held in his heart, the forgiveness that the priest preached but fell on deaf ears. They would talk in circles until they would go back into the tunnel and dig. Dumbledore was only getting past the whole verbal argument part of it.

Percival finished the last of his food before he heard Dumbledore shout from the tunnel. Moving as fast as possible, he entered the tunnel to see what had happened. The priest held roots in his hands, joy clearly in his voice as he explained.

“We are only months away from being free!”

Freedom was so close now, the future outside of this prison was close at hand. Percival went to grab his bucket to for where they put the dirt as Dumbledore began to dig with more energy. However it was short lived as he noticed the telltale sign of a cave in occurring. Shouting out the warning he braced himself for any falling rock.

Once the moment passed he called toward Dumbledore, but all he got was a groan in reply. Fearing the worse he worked his way down the tunnel, pulling the priest out. He had been struck in the head and was bleeding.

“Listen to me Percival,” Dumbledore began, “My time here on this earth is short but you must get out.”

“What are you talking about you can-“

“Let me finish,” he wheezed eyes slowly losing focus. “Over there you will find a tile with a map underneath it.” Percival laid him down to retrieve it from the hidden place. “When I told them I did not know where the treasure was, I lied”

“You lied?” Percival said in disbelief.

“I’m a priest, not a saint. Use your head to figure out where it is. The only condition is that you use it for good.”

Percival shook his head, this couldn’t be happening. He felt completely helpless, again. If God did exist why would he do this to his most faithful of servants.

“I will surely use it for my own revenge.”

“This is your last lesson, do not commit the crime for which you know the sentence. God said vengeance is mine.”

“I don’t believe in God,” he replied, trying to keep Dumbledore from slipping away.

“It doesn’t matter. He believes in you.”

With those last words Dumbledore drew his last breath. Percival kept shaking him, hoping for him to awaken but to no avail. Then when he heard the guard call for the dinner bowl he panicked. The bowl had been left behind and they would realize that the priest was dead. Sneaking back into the tunnel once he heard the approach of feet he waited and listened. They were going to bag him and take him out to throw him into the ocean before he rotted in the prison. There was no family to inform or give the body to even if they were so inclined to do that.

That’s when Percival got an idea to escape this hellish place.

 

* * *

 

When Percival’s plan to switch his body to be the one in the bag he hoped it would go without any complications. To be able to drag the warden into the ocean was just a bonus. Arriving on the beach after swimming away from the Château d'If, the first thing he did was run. It had been over a decade since he had been able to run so freely. No larger confined to his cell or in the small tunnel, he was out in the open. The sun shone brightly, warming his skin and the sand felt wondrous beneath his feet. It was as he was running freely that he spotted from the corner of his eye a group of people looking at his shameless display.

He was seized quickly, choosing to conserve what little energy he had left after his escape rather than to fight when he was clearly outnumbered. At least they didn’t look like any kind of guards who worked for the Château d'If. He was brought to a beautiful woman with dark skin who wore a headwrap. She was slicing an apple, eating it bit by bit.

“I assume by your miserable appearance and shabby clothes that you just escaped from the Château d'If,” she said with perhaps a little admiration.

“Yes, and by your appearance I assume that your smugglers,” he retorted.

She gave a burst of laughter.

“Yes, My name is Serephina and I am the captain. You know I think it was divine providence that sent you my way. You see a man on my crew was just about to be executed for taking more than his fair share. Well to be honest he was smuggling animals without my permission.”

Percival furrowed his brows.

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Easy, Newt is well liked by some of the crew and to keep any possible mischief you two will fight. It will seem that I have given him a chance of staying alive and it will give me some sport.”

Percival looked over to the man that was bound and gagged. He didn’t seem to mind so much, more concerned with the crab that was a few yards in front of him.

“If I win?”

“Then you can keep your life and join my crew. However, I’ve seen few better with a blade than Newt.”

He looked at her crew before asking another question.

“What if I don’t want to become a smuggler?”

“Then will slit your throat here and now and throw you into the ocean for the sharks to eat.” She responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

The choice was clear.

“Then I’ll be happy to fight your man.”

Serephina clapped her hands in delight before barking out her orders to the crew. The ginger haired man was untied and given a knife also handing Percival one as well. He couldn’t afford to underestimate his opponent. This would be the first test to see if Dumbledore’s lessons would pay off.

“I’m sorry that you will lose your life after barely becoming free,” said Newt.

“I haven’t lost it yet. This is only the first step into getting it back.”

Newt was the first to strike, as quickly as any snake. If he were the same man as he was before prison than it would have certainly been a death blow. Once dodging the strike to only git a nick on his shoulder. When it came to a fight with blades, they were never long when the people knew what they were doing. Percival was able to pin Newt down, his knife raised and he brought it swiftly down. The blade landed next to Newt’s head. Rising he approached Serephina.

“I beseech you, the men have had their sport. Newt has already suffered enough at the prospect of his own death and is it not better to have two good men who can fight rather than just one?”

Serephina narrowed her eyes, mulling it over a moment. Then she gave a small smirk before agreeing. The crew cheered at this decision. Newt came up to him gripping his arm before speaking.

“For sparing my life, I am you man from this day forward.”        

Percival gripped Newt’s arms in return and gave a small smirk.

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Being a smuggler wasn’t bad, especially compared to where he had been stuck before. He bided his time til they arrived in Marseille but even when they pulled into the harbor he hesitated. It had been so long. How does one even begin to pick up the pieces of their old life?

“I thought you said this was your hometown,” said Serephina, joining him by the side of the boat.

“It is,” said Percival curtly.

Serephina gave a little huff shaking her head at him.

“Men, always the same. Listen Graves, you can’t accomplish anything if you are too afraid of taking the first step. All you will have left his regret.”

She nodded her head toward the town.

“Now get the fuck off my boat before I throw you overboard,” she added.

Newt had been patiently waiting for Percival to get it together so they could leave. He ordered Newt to find a small boat that the two of them could manage. His thoughts were completely filled by Tina. How was she? How had she been? Would she cry when she saw him, or would she yell? Maybe both.

He knew that she would probably stay with her sister and brother-in-law. Before he was sent away Queenie had just married a baker, Jacob Kowalski. He arrived at their home, knocking on their door. It was Jacob who answered, looking remarkably the same.

“Jacob!” he said in greeting.

Jacob furrowed his brows.

“Sir?”

The smile dropped from Percival’s face once he realized that Jacob didn’t recognize him. Had he really changed so much? He knew his appearance was quite difference, even after the little bit of grooming he did while with the smugglers.

“I’ve come to ask for information about Percival Graves, I will make it worth your while.”

Jacob was clearly surprised at the mention of his name.

“Well come in I guess.”

Jacob served some tea, saying that his wife was still asleep. It was so strange to hear Percival’s own story be told to him. It felt like an out of body experience until it quickly turned into one of horror.

“Poor Tina, she never believed that Percival was guilty. Then when she learned of his death she was practically inconsolable. It was only Gellert who could do a thing and then they got married. Strange really, I didn’t think she had liked him much.”

It was slowly getting harder to breathe.

“How long?” he asked.

“I’m sorry?” Jacob responded confused.

“How long after she heard he died that she married Gellert?”

Jacob paused a moment, thinking it over before answering.

“I think less than a month. Really a little more than a week.”

“I think less than a month. Really less than a week.”

Percival felt the air from his lungs had escaped him. He leaned forward placing his head in his hands.

“Sir, are you alright?” asked Jacob.

“Yes. I’m sorry I get headaches from time to time.”

Jacob gave him wary look before serving him more tea.

“Stranger things were yet to come. They weren’t married even a year before she died. It was a bit after giving birth to their son. Queenie was absolutely devastated.”

“They had a son!”

As soon as Percival yelled he regretted it. Quickly apologizing.

“Queenie would never let it go. She never liked that Tina married Gellert and doesn’t think it was all too natural how she died. We haven’t seen our nephew in quite some time. Not _good enough_ society for his station now.”

He couldn’t take it anymore, he had heard enough. He left a bag of coins on the table before standing.

“Thank you, you’ve told me what I needed to know. Percival Graves is dead.”

Leaving quickly before Jacob could ask him anything, his head was swimming with everything he had just learned. Newt found him leaning against the side of a building, trying not to lose himself to the emotions swirling inside himself.

“Graves!” Newt called to him, helping him stand a little better.

“They betrayed me!” he howled.

Tine with Gellert! How could she?! For so many years he wasted away, worried for what his love was doing. What she was forced to endure, only to learn that she had barely spared him a thought once he had ‘died’. How could she marry Gellert? The man who orchestrated his arrest!

“I’ve gotten a boat for us. What will you do now?”

Percival looked at him, and Newt had a terrible sensation. He had thought Percival had collapsed in despair but the expression he saw was not of sadness but one filled with wrath.

“We will retrieve my fortune. There is much work to be done.”

Percival stood walking with purpose to the docks again.

“Work? What work?”

Percival didn’t respond, instead forcing Newt to hurry to catch up. In his mind he apologized to the priest, knowing he would use the treasure for revenge.


	2. Pretty Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence is introduced in this chapter, as well as Percival's rising crisis of what to do.  
> I like making Credence cry a lot. That's evident in the next chapter too.

Credence was completely out of his element.

He had been sent away from his father, who told him to see some sights and return a man. Another remark about how unequal to the task he was to live up to the Grindelwald name. His father was always so bold and sure of what he was doing. Especially if he was doing something that would cause pain to others. His father could be shrewd in business that was for sure. The type of meanness it took to get pleasure by other failures was something Credence had nothing of.

So he was sent to Spain. He thought maybe staying for a fortnight before returning home would be good. On one hand he was away from his father but on the other he was alone in a strange city that was completely overwhelming. People were swarming around him. Many were wearing masks and music was in the air. Credence thought that maybe his father was right. He needed to be able to stand on his own two legs or what else was he going to do for the rest of his life? He flowed with the crowd, trying hard to not seem so out of place. Which seemed to be a fault for his life.

He had always stood apart, even as a Grindelwald. He looked nothing like his father which led him to believe he looked like his mother. Not that she was talked of that much. Only when His father had a remark that Credence had a weak spirit like her. Better he’d been born a daughter for the way he acted.

Luckily he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a different tune, something that stood out from the rest. Following it he found a small child dancing in front of a man playing a guitar. Credence smiled, taking out a coin from his bag. However once he pulled out the bag another child ran up snatching it. He ran after the thief, not paying attention to the twists and turns the boy had lured him through.

When he was taking another turn a man was waiting, seizing him suddenly. A bag was placed over his head before he even realized what was happening. He struggled in vain but to no avail. The man dragged him away, someplace underground by the way the steps went beneath his feet. Then he was tied to some pillar.

“How did it go?” asked a voice.

“The little count was no trouble. Light as a feather.”

They both chuckled at that.

“Please let me go, my father can pay you!”

There was more laughter.

“We know, that’s why you’re here.”

That was a sign of hope then, at least they were going to ransom him. His father would pay, as his only son Credence thought if nothing else.

Then he heard a brandishing of a knife.

“He won’t pay you if I’m dead!”

“We’re not going to kill you but we have heard of your father. To show him we’re serious with our intentions we are going to send a piece of you with our demands. Just to show him that we mean business.”

The other voice spoke up.

“What do you think? An ear or a finger? An ear he can cover up with his hair but a finger will always be a reminder even if he were to wear padded gloves.”

Credence began to cry, he could feel the thugs come closer but just as he felt the press of a blade to his hand there came a not so distant yell. The thugs started to murmur in confusion. Then there was lots of noise and he could hear people fighting. Someone had come?

“Trying to get away!?” yelled the new voice chasing after the thugs who had decided to leave.

For a moment the footsteps faded leaving Credence alone. Then there was someone approaching him.

“It seems that I have arrived before you were harmed,” said the stranger as he cut Credence free.

He stood for a moment and then the man removed the bag from his head. The first thing Credence thought upon seeing his saviors face was how incredibly handsome he was. Then the situation came rushing back and he collapsed, the man catching him in his arms as he continued to cry.

“Thank you, thank you thank you,” Credence kept repeating as he sobbed into the man’s shoulders.

“There there my boy. No need to cry. I’m glad that I was there to see them drag you away. Before I could get any guards I thought it would take too long so I decided I had to act on my own.”

The man was like some sort of hero out of a book. He had taken on the thugs all by himself and won. Now he was soothing Credence in his arms. Finally finding some strength he was able to stand up on his own. Getting a better look at the man who rescued him.

“I must repay you. Please what is your name? I must know the name of the man who is my savior.”

“I am the Count of Monte Cristo, your humble servant, so please none of that now,” he replied wiping away his tears.

He had never had someone so tenderly hold him. Certainly he never received any kindness from his father.

 

* * *

 

 When Percival had arranged for Gellert’s son to be kidnapped he hadn’t imagined it would go so smoothly. He had never seen the boy, only Newt had to make sure he could point him out to Serephina’s crew which he had hired to aid him in his little charade. He wasn’t prepared for the beautiful weeping young man who clung to him. He didn’t look at all like Gellert, taking strongly to Tina’s side.

There was something strange that twinged inside him as he continued to watch the sheer relief cover Credence’s face. He wanted to hold and soothe him til every last tear dried from his face. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t really here for the boy though. His gratitude was necessary for his larger scheme.

As they made their way back to the surface, Credence began to ask more questions. Including what was the count doing in the city. Percival replied that it was for business but that he would soon return to France.

“When you come you must dine at the Grindelwald estate. My father will be glad to meet you.”

Percival smiled, yes that was the plan. Credence blushed and looked down, seeming to become self-conscious. Before they parted, Percival asked if they could dine together the next night before he left. Credence accepted immediately, a little stunned at the offer.

Once Credence returned to his room, Percival wondered what had possessed him to ask the boy out to dinner. He had to think of a good reason before Newt learned and would badger him about his choice.

“How did it go?” asked Newt once Percival returned to his Spanish home.

“Everything went well, Serephina and her crew acted perfectly.”

Newt smiled. Helping Percival become a little more comfortable once they were inside.

“So he will see you in his home in France?”

“He’s already invited me to dine with his father. As well as to dine with me tomorrow night,” he added the latter in a quieter tone.

“You’re going to eat with him tomorrow?” Newt said in disbelief.

Percival nodded his head.

“What if he find out that you-“started Newt before being interrupted.

“I’ve spent five years carefully planning for every moment. One little dinner is not going to spoil my plans.”

“I’m just concerned. We know everything we need to about him. Are you hoping to gain some sort of insight on Grindelwald?”

Newt wondered if this was Percival’s way of toying with a mouse before killing it. Already with what he had done to gain the boy’s trust and now. He was certain in his reconnaissance that the boy was largely friendless. Half due to his father’s influence and the other half due to the boy’s own sometimes painful shyness.

“The boys trust is paramount to gaining access to Gellert. I want my invitation to be secured. After tomorrow I’ll return to France, make a couple more waves so when Credence tells his father about me, he’ll be chomping at the chance to have me in his home.”

His companion seemed unconvinced but also knew better to argue at the moment. It wasn’t like his suggestions before had gotten anywhere. When he learned of Percival’s plans for revenge he had tried to argue that they should just kill Gellert quickly and then live as Kings. Clearly things did not go that way.

“What preparations should I make for your dinner?” asked Newt.

 

* * *

 

Credence was lead to the count’s Spanish estate. He was amazed at all the finery that adorned it. He had grown up in luxury but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. His estate in France had to be more like Versailles. While Credence gaped at the finery, he was led to the dining room by Newt. The count was waiting for him.

“You’ve made it here safely,” Percival teased.

Credence tried his best not to blush. Today he was determined to put on a braver front than he had yesterday. He didn’t want the Count to think he was just some spineless boy who cried at the drop of a hat.

“Your man helped lead the way. Your home here is very beautiful,” Credence said while gesturing to the fine ornaments around the room.

“I like to surround myself with beautiful things,” responded Percival pointing for Credence to sit beside him.

If Credence’s heart skipped a beat, he would never say. Taking his seat next he tried to calm himself. He had heard things about the Count of Monte Cristo but he didn’t go to the grand party he had thrown several weeks ago. He had been surprised that his father had gone despite having to attend to some… business early the next day. His father didn’t want Credence to make a fool of himself in front of so many potential guest so he was forced to stay home. He probably just didn’t want to appear as the careful father for such a grand party. Still the mystery only seemed to deepen the more time they spent together.

For Percival he was amazed that Credence was the son of his old friend and greatest enemy. To be raised by Gellert he would have imagined that the young man would take more after him. Instead he seemed to have more empathy than Gellert was ever capable of. There was a certain softness to him, that was sure but it wasn’t a weakness.

There was something about the Count that put Credence at ease. Perhaps it’s because he had rescued him the day before but for all his attempts at putting on a stronger appearance, he seemed to ramble on about himself. Credence had never considered himself an interesting person, so he was surprised at all the questions the Count kept asking him. It never felt in a mocking manner but it also seemed a bit more than simple polite conversation, both situations he had often been subjected to.

“Do you have a sweet heart back in Paris?” asked Percival.

Credence tried to deflect the question.

“I’m sure a man like you has no trouble finding companionship. I am surprised though…” he trailed off thinking that he may sound impertinent.

“Please go on,” Percival said encouragingly.

“You have no wife or children. Most Counts are worried about having a blood heir to inherit their fortune and it seems you have the largest fortune of all.”

Percival gave a small smirk.

“It can be very hard to discern people’s true feelings or intentions toward you when money is involved. That’s why you should take care of yourself Credence, people will always be trying to use you.”

He shouldn’t say anything to the boy, it was rather cruel but something about him yelled that he needed protection. Even if he knew in the end he would betray him. The way Credence looked at him though.

The young man had come closer, as had Percival. Their knees barely knocking against each other.

“Do you want to use me?” asked Credence.

An image of Credence being used by Percival came like a flash of lightning, he could see himself pulling the boy out of his chair and onto his knees. Having those pretty lips wrap around his cock, using that mouth and as he saw tears began to spill from his eyes. Then spilling himself all over his face.

He tried to adjust himself discreetly, but the way Credence was looking at him made him wonder if the boy would recoil at the suggestion. Credence was similarly wondering if the Count asked him for something, anything, if he would deny him.

“We all want something from someone,” said Percival leaning closer.

A hot pulse flashed through Credence, he found himself pulling closer to the Count. Anxious to see what the Count would do with him next.

 “I’m so sorry,” said Newt as he barged into the room.

The two jumped apart at the sudden intrusion. Percival was equal part relieved and angry at the timing.

“What’s the matter?” asked Credence. 

“I had to tell you the latest information on the gold from-“

“Shipment,” Percival interrupted, it was a performance after all. 

“Shipment from Espada. It will make it to Marseilles a little later than we thought. Now it will take a whole month.”

Percival gave a false sigh of annoyance.

“Well now you’ll definitely have time to visit the Grindelwald estate in Paris,” said Credence.

Newt gave Percival a look that Credence was oblivious to.

“It seems so,” Percival said with a knowing smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Percival had purchased his title, his estate, essentially everything he needed for his new façade. He paid for the information he needed on Gellert. What his business plans were, what his taste in bed partners he seduced, even the type of clothing he purchased. He needed to know everything. He needed to make himself appealing for Gellert to go into a venture with him. One which would ruin his old friend.

He had thrown a grand party and invited Gellert who being the vain creature he was, made his appearance. Percival kept himself scarce but had made introductions to all the higher nobles who had come due to curiosity. He kept them thoroughly entertained everything needed to make good impressions and faking easy manner to win them over. According to Newt all of them were abuzz with how much they loved the party and he received a flood of invitations afterwards. He hadn’t received one from Gellert though, which is why he had set his charade with Credence.

Now that the boy had returned to his home and a day later after being informed of it he received a letter inviting him to dine at the Grindelwald estate. He knew he had piqued Gellert’s interest at the party. Now he had to lull him into a false sense of security.

Almost five years after escaping from the Château d'If and Percival hardly recognized himself anymore. So why should Gellert? Especially if his earlier experience with Jacob was anything to go off of.

He arrived to the estate with as much fanfare as he could buy. Newt of course accompanied him, he was to continue his role in helping deceive Gellert. Walking down the once familiar halls of the Grindelwald estate felt like something from a memory of a dream. Percival was often invited to the estate back in his boyhood, he would race with Gellert down the halls when they were children. Now that Gellert’s father had died he seemed to have made several changes to go along with his tastes more.

When he entered the dining room, Credence stood quickly a small smile on his face upon seeing Percival. He would be lying if he said Credence’s appearance didn’t bring a tender swell inside him. One that was quickly squashed when he saw Gellert rise to greet him too.

“Greetings Count, I am so pleased that you could join us,” Gellert said as he offered his hand.

Percival felt the hate rush through his veins, he paused only a moment worried that if he tried to speak he would just spew acid instead. Forcing it down he put on a more neutral expression.

“I am honored to be invited to dine with you and your son.”

“It is thanks to you that I can eat with him, all in one piece. You don’t know what it means to a father the service you have done me today.”

Gellert gestured for Percival to take a seat.

“I am only happy I was there to help. I have told Credence this myself.”

Credence bowed his head a little trying hard to hide a blush. Gellert looked to Credence and then back to the count.

“Yes Credence has told me everything that has transpired. You were doing business in Spain?”

His old friend was trying to figure out more of his business. This was good, Credence must have told Gellert about the gold.

“Well I like to maintain my fortune, and to do that one must diligently attend to business as you yourself has. I hear you are a man with sound business decisions, rarely a venture you don’t back that doesn’t turn out well for you.”

This was a bold face lie but Gellert’s fearsome reputation and led few to slander him. Those that did were often killed in a duel. Flattering Gellert would make him more liked. Gellert slightly preened, thinking that the compliment was coming by somebody else in high society.

“Well I’m happy that my own reputation precedes me when it comes to you. It’s something that I try to impress upon my son. He does seem a little more lively after meeting you, perhaps you will be a good influence on him.”

There was something in his tone that made it seem that he was sneering at Credence. Strange, Percival would think that Gellert would hold more closely onto his son. Credence even pretended that the words didn’t effect him but it was clear that the smile he had held was gone after those words.

“I think your son acted admirably in the face of danger. If he was not so outmatched in numbers he would have gotten free on his own.”

Percival didn’t know why he said that, but it did bring color back into Credence’s face. Gellert only gave a quick chuckle.

“Credence may be many things but good with a sword is not one of them. Perhaps you can give him some lessons. I am so often busy with business.”

They were interrupted by the presentation of their dinner. Percival had to smile and make nice conversations with Gellert, all the while imagining smashing his face in with his bare fists. Credence was largely quiet, only giving small responses when absolutely necessary. It was such a difference to how he had been able to have an actual easy conversation with the boy. Gellert seemed to make sure that most of his conversation to his own son where little more than sly remarks that criticized him, saying how he should sit up straighter of for gods sake eat like a man and not like some bird.

Percival was beginning to understand more about why Credence behaved the way he did. Waiting for just any word of encouragement but instead receiving only critiques. It was then just as planned Newt came in, lying about having urgent business to attend to with his lord. Newt made sure to let it slip that it had to do with transporting the ‘shipment. Percival asked to excuse himself from the table to discuss the matter. Gellert of course let him go but Percival could see that his old friend was wondering how he could learn more about Percival’s cargo.

When Percival would come later for Gellert to help he would be unable to refuse.

Credence was having second thoughts of having invited the Count to dinner. He knew it was the proper thing to do and it was also the little he could offer after the incident. However his father seemed very eager to meet him as well after learning of the gold Newt had spoken of. He feared that he had somehow made the Count a future victim to his father’s scheme.

Then there was the matter that once again he failed to put up a brave front for the Count. He could see the glances the man kept giving him after every complaint his father had against him. He hated pity and he certainly didn’t want any from the Count.

In the hall Newt talked in a hush whisper making a show to the servants to make it seem they were having a conversation on very important matters.

“How’s the dinner going?”

“Like clockwork. I’ll give it another moment before I go back inside.”

“He did not recognize you?”

Percival scoffed.

“He didn’t even spare a second glance in question.”

Gellert did look different too, the years were kind to him unlike Percival. Gellert had gained everything he had desired in life, his father’s estate, title, fortune, and business. Everything had gone his way. Soon though things will go Percival’s way. Gellert simply didn’t know it yet.

Once Percival returned he made a show of being exasperated by Newt’s ‘news’. The rest of the dinner worked out wonderfully, with Gellert being the one to offer his services. A new business partner, they would settle the details at a later time. Credence had excused himself once they had begun talking about business. Offering privacy for them.

“I hate what happened to him in Spain, but he has been much more diligent with his duties as my heir. So it seems the whole incident has made him better.”

The way Gellert seemed so flippant about the matter made Percival’s stomach turn. If Credence had actually been harmed would he had been more visibly grieved?

 “I have no children of my own, so I can’t believe what it must be like to take care of ones child.”

A possibility completely robbed by Gellert, thought Percival.

“Being a father is one of the hardest thing a man can ever do. I do everything in the hopes of making Credence a better man.”

“I understand that his mother passed away when he was quite young. I don’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

Gellert waived his hand, dismissing it.

“Yes poor Credence grew up with no mother, and her passing was too hard on me to ever find another wife. Porpentina was a very obedient wife. She had an incredible spirit that I sometimes see in Credence. So it has all fallen to me to raise him into a suitable man.”

Percival didn’t know if he completely believed in Gellert’s words. Yet it seemed that he really did care for Credence, being the only thing Tina had left behind. That was good. Percival knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the promised smut


	3. This Man Is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is taken from writingramblr's prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> Here comes the smut and resolution.

Several weeks later Percival was in Rome, he made sure that the last of the cargo that was meant to ruin Gellert was sent. He had learned Gellert liked to sabotage other ships to make sure he received certain clients. Then there were the times the clients cargo was so valuable he would rob his own ships to sell the contents on his own, the profits usually compensating any loss he had to settle with them.

So it would come to pass that not only would Gellert put all his money in the security of a new boat Percival had bought, but also in a crew that would steal the treasure. What Gellert didn’t know is that two of the three boats would sink barely leaving the harbor and the crew set to rob it would be captured and confess to who hired them. Gellert would be ruined.

He made plans though, that if timed right would add tenfold the misery Gellert would feel, the death of his son would be added.

Percival had lost the dearest person in his life, and the only one Gellert had within his own was Credence. He hadn’t planned how the boy would come to his end. Perhaps in just as some mysterious circumstance as Tina.

It was as he was wondering the streets that he came to see Credence again. He had only talked with the boy a few more times before he left France so he was extremely surprised to see the boy.

“Credence?” he called out in surprise.

“Count, it is good to see you.”

“What are you doing here?”

Credence looked down, hesitating to speak. Whenever he did that Percival had the urge to force hi to look up at him. This boy who he must kill, had plagued his every thought since they had last seen each other. His quiet manners were endearing but even more so when the shyness disappeared to a comfortable presence with a pleasant and eager conversation. Something he wished to bring out of him again. Like their first dinner in Spain.

There had to be something desperately wrong with him.

“I had heard you speak of how much you liked Rome and were to visit it soon and father thinks my time abroad does me good so… here I am.”

Did Credence come… in hopes of seeing him?

“Well I’m glad to see you.”

“As I am you.”

Credence began to bit at his lower lip, still not looking at Percival. Before he could think better at it he raised his hand, his thumb pressed against his lower lip to stop the biting. He tilted his head up to look at Percival, eyes wide and waiting.

“Join me for dinner.”

It wasn’t a request. Credence only gave a small noise in agreement. Percival let him go, taking a step back to get a hold of himself.

“I’ll send my man for you,” he added.

 

* * *

 

Credence had hoped in his heart of hearts that he would see the Count while he was in Rome. He hadn’t imagined he would be spending another dinner with him. His father let him go easily enough, probably up to another one of his schemes if the smirk he had was anything to go by. He only hoped that the Count wasn’t the target of his father’s latest plans. Still perhaps the Count wouldn’t fall for any trick, he seemed to be able to see right through any kind of façade.

Now he was sitting in the private quarters of the Count. He thought dinner would be like in Spain, but from where he sat he could see into an adjoining bedroom.

“What are you thinking?” the Count asked him.

Credence took another sip of his wine. The way the count was looking at him gave him more warmth than the glass could ever.

“Nothing of consequence.”

Percival’s eyes narrowed at Credence’s coyness.

“I don’t believe you. Speak or else I will make you.”

Credence could feel his face flush. All the count seemed to do was ask him and he would willingly give it if he could.

“I was admiring your place, it is so very grand.”

“You are a son of a count, I’m sure you’re use to the finer things in life.”

“I have always been lucky to live in such privilege but to say I enjoy a home with a father who wishes I was something else, one where I’ve had little comfort despite its regality, would be a lie. Perhaps things would be different if mother had lived but father says my spirit is weak, like hers.”

Credence no longer felt the warmth he had before, he could feel tears well up in his eyes.

“He’s wrong,” said the Count taking his head in his hands. Wiping away his tears. “There is goodness and strength within you Credence. One your father can’t recognize, but it’s there.”

The Count held him so close it reminded him of the night he was rescued. All he wanted to do was to lean in to the gentle hands that held him, to take as much warmth as he could. Then he looked at him, the Count’s eyes were staring deep into his own. Their faces were so close now.

“What are you thinking now?” asked Percival.

“Can’t you tell?” said Credence as he leaned forward pressing a kiss. The reality of it was much better than any dream he had since Spain.

Percival had tried, he had thought of what he was planning to do to Credence and to his father. Yet with the boy before, pressing the sweetest of kisses to him, all other thoughts dissipated. Everything began to move very fast. The kiss has started out soft and gentle, but the part that had been starving all those years in the Château d'If came roaring to life. Pressing closer to Credence, one hand held him close. Coaxing him to open his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Credence felt like he would be eaten alive with the urgency Percival had. He could feel his hand drag down and cup him. Credence made an embarrassing keening noise at the action. Percival didn’t relent though, merely swallowing every noise he made with another hungry kiss.

The counts hand moved with purpose and Credence knew he would come in another moment if he continued. He didn’t want the moment to end so quickly so, he tried to stop Percival. He didn’t relent though.

“It’s okay, let it happen.”

Credence shook his head no, but Graves murmured against his lips telling him to let go. Credence was helpless to deny him. Percival could feel when Credence came. A wet splotch spreading across his trousers.

“Tell me, has anyone else touched you?”

“No, only you,” he said breathlessly.

“You’re so beautiful, it’s a miracle that they left you alone.”

“I’m not as marvelous as you think I am.”

Percival made sure that he held Credence’s gaze, wanting the sincerity of his next statement to reach the boy.

“I have traveled and seen many things, so believe me when I say. No other compares to you.”

Credence wanted to believe those sweet words, pressed against his mouth, then down his neck.

Percival rose, bringing Credence with him over to his bed. He was nowhere near satisfied. Even as Credence thought he was to be cast out he was surprised that they were moving to his bedroom.

“My father thought I could learn much from you,” said Credence as Percival began to undress him. Pressing a kiss to every new inch of skin exposed.

“I’m sure you’ve always been an obedient student,” said Percival standing before Credence who was now completely naked.

“All my tutors said so.”

“Then I expect the same obedience.” He pressed two fingers to Credence’s mouth. “Suck.”

Credence opened his mouth, allowing the intrusion as Percival thrust them in and out. He really wanted to replace his fingers with his cock, but he didn’t want to come just by the boy’s mouth. No he had to wait. Credence ran his tongue underneath the calloused fingers.

He watched as Percival began to palm himself through his own pants. Credence could only see the outline of his cock but he could tell that it was thicker than his own. He wondered what it would feel like in his mouth.

When Percival pulled his hand away, he could see the line of spit still connecting them to credence for a moment. He ordered Credence to undress him.

Credence paused only for a moment. He had never been with anyone in such a manner so he didn’t know what the Count expected. Percival watched him carefully as Credence worked off each layer of clothing, and then just as Percival had done to him he began to kiss the newly revealed skin. It was different still. While Percival had hard open mouthed kisses, Credence’s were light like the kiss of a butterfly. He worked his way down Percival’s torso and once he reached his pants he placed a kiss over the clothed head of his cock.

Percival gave a low moan at that, he wanted nothing better than to hold the boys face there, with his cock in his mouth. Fucking into it until he came. This was Credence’s first time though, and he couldn’t let it end there.

Instead he allowed Credence to work off his trouser and underclothing, once his cock was release, hard and heavy with pre-cum leaking from the head. Credence gave it another kiss, this one longer than the previous ones.

He could feel himself on the edge, pushing Credence back onto the bed instead having different plans. He had different plans. Credence’s cock was already beginning to harden again, what it was like to be young again. Percival began to kiss him, just as hungry as before. He wanted to hear every noise that Credence made, he wanted to learn what would cause him to bury his head in shame while giving a moan of pleasure.

Credence’s skin was so pale and smooth. Percival needed Credence delirious with pleasure as not to notice the scars on his own back. He quickly retrieved a small container of before moving onto the bed, placing the container aside. He changed Credence’s position so that that the younger man’s back was placed to his front. His Cock was pressed against the younger man’s ass, Credence gasped at the feel off it, pressing back.

Percival ran a hand down his front, making Credence shudder at the suddenly light touches. He moved up and down til he began to rub Credence’s nipples. A small noise escaped Credence at the act. The boy was painfully hard again but Percival wondered how affected the boy was with just this one motion. He began to rub them more, until he began to pull at them lightly. That gave him a rather loud moan from Credence.

Credence felt he would die of shame if wasn’t about to die of pleasure. All the while one had of the Count had been preoccupied seeing what he could make Credence do by playing with his nipple, the other hand had been stroking his thigh. Not once actually touching his cock which was messing up the sheet die to all the pre-cum that was leaking out of him.

“Please,” Credence begged, tears coming to his eyes.

He wanted something more, he didn’t want to come again with only this stimulation. Percival kissed his neck, perhaps he was teasing the boy too hard.

He moved the hand placed on the thigh to the bottle of oil he had placed on the bed earlier. Percival had almost lost track of it before but alas, it was still near them. After dipping a few fingers into it he moved back to Credence’s rim. He could feel Credence’s body stiffen but turned the younger man’s head toward him, kissing him into compliance again.

He worked slowly, every thrust with his finger he mirrored with the rest of his body. It came to a point where Credence was having trouble standing on his knees with his legs apart that Percival pushed him down, face into the sheets. He didn’t want to cause the boy any pain as he continued working him open.

“You’re doing so well, already taking two of my fingers. Have you done this before?”

Percival could barely tell that the boy had nodded.

“Tell me about it. Did you work yourself open with your hands or…”

Credence was silent, biting his lip once again. He didn’t want to speak about it aloud, but Percival wouldn’t have anything else. Curling his finger inside the boy to press against that special spot.

“My fingers,” Credence all but yelled. “I would use my fingers. I once saw a book in my father’s library. The people inside were…”

“Doing things, like what I’m doing to you?” Percival finished.

“Yes.”  
“How did that make you feel?”

Credence was trying hard to find his voice as Graves added another finger.

“Embarrassed but I couldn’t stop thinking of the book.”

Percival could imagine Credence alone in his room. Working himself open, imagining some phantom lover. He would put all those fantasies to shame.

The moment Credence felt the Count’s fingers withdraw he knew what was coming. Still nothing could prepare him for the sensation of being absolutely filled. It was better than anything he could ever imagine.

Percival noticed that the boy came again the minute he fully sheathed himself. To say it stroked his ego would be an understatement. Credence was as relaxed as ever underneath him. He had not will or strength to care about the mess he had just made, giving himself completely to whatever Percival wanted to do with him.

He was glad, he had tried his best not to bring any pain to Credence but he could no longer deny himself. He had so singularly been consumed with his quest for revenge that he hadn’t really pursued any other lovers. Only a moment here and there at the beginning but his plans took up all of his time. Now though was the first time he had such intimacy with anyone since he had been locked away.

The slow languid thrusts he had started out with quickly gave way. Credence didn’t mind at all between the two. It felt so delicious to be used in such a way, hearing the lewd noises made every time the count thrusted back in. The Count moved him again, forcing them face to face and making Credence raise his hip to receive every thrust forward. Percival even began to stroke Credence’s cock even though he wasn’t hard.

Credence began to say it was too much, his cock being so sensitive that every touch brought more tears to his eyes.

Percival saw them flow freely, leaning forward to kiss them away, just like he wanted to do back in Spain. He began to shush Credence who tried to tell him it was too much. That he felt like he would come completely undone.

The moment he came was like the first time Percival made it to the beach after his escape, completely euphoric. Sweet Credence took everything he had to give, Percival gave only a few more abortive thrusts until he was spent. Pulling out he could see his essence began to leak out the boy. He had never come like that in all of his life.

Credence looked at him under heavy lidded eyes, the last of his tears trickling out of him. Percival leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Is it always like that?” asked Credence.

“Only with you,” said Percival.

The way Credence looked at him, like he was everything right in the world. Touched a place in his heart long thought dead.

As he settled down next to the boy, thoughts of revenge were far from his mind. With Credence in his arms he had never so quickly fallen asleep in the last 20 years.

\--

When the morning came Percival knew that this would be his best chance. If he murdered the boy now, than Gellert would learn of it before he took the rest of what his old friend held dear. But as he looked down to the sweet boy, whose expression he had never seen so serene, he couldn’t believe that this boys was the son of Gellert Grindelwald.

He lightly traced over Credence’s frame, memorizing every curve as he still lived. The sun barely coming through his window to shine on Credence. It was in this moment that he had to remember that Credence wasn’t just Gellert’s son but also Tina’s. This was the last thing she had left behind in the world and he couldn’t bring himself to destroy it.

That tender feeling in his heart that once belonged to her, made him unable to kill Credence. Yet he couldn’t stay now either. He may not be able to murder Credence, but he had to finish his revenge. Rising as carefully as he could from the bed he needed to explain. Credence may never forgive him, but he deserved an answer for what was to come.

When he left he found Newt waiting outside feeding a dog.

“He’s not coming with us,” said Percival.

“Are you talking about the dog? Or do you mean Credence because he’s dead?”

“Credence is not dead.”

Newt paused, giving Percival a strange look.

“You didn’t kill him?”

“I don’t need your questions, we must leave. The final act is about to begin.”

Newt for some strange reason seemed rather pleased. Percival wasn’t going question it. The war going on in his mind was still raging to go back.

 

* * *

 

Everything had gone without a hitch. Grindelwald was in ruin, and he had try to run. Right to where Percival had expected. Now it was just the two of them. Memories of when he had last been alone with him those 25 years ago came rushing to his mind. This time things would end very differently.

He could hear the ghost of Albus’ words coming to him, as he watch Gellert unsheathe his sabre. It was not the strongest but the swiftest who won the fight. As he stood calm as ever, watching Gellert come at him, he knew he already had won. All the rage and despair from years of injustice, he pushed to grip on his sword. Gellert was good but Percival had become better.

It was almost laughable how quick it was to disarm him, and when Percival seized him by the throat, he almost felt euphoric. Gellert was beginning to panic. Trying to break the hold but to no avail.

“Why?! What have I ever done to you?” screamed Gellert, trying desperately to hold on to Percival and not fall over the edge.

“Because you took everything from me!” Percival seethed. “So it’s only right I do the same for you.”

The fact that those words didn’t make it any clearer to Gellert made him all the angrier.

“Mercy, please.”

“There was none for me, and none for my love you stole and her child you’ve mistreated.”

Understanding began to spread across Gellert’s face.

“Percival?”

“Now you remember.”

Geller began to laugh a little, until Percival began to choke him to stop.

“You’re precious love, let me tell you something about her. She cried every day after you were taken. Still even when I told her to come to me, when I thought she would come of her own volition, it was only after we married that I noticed too. She was pregnant. Six months.”

Percival was stunned, his grip going lax on Gellert.

“So he can’t be yours…” said Percival numbly.

“I’m afraid not, my dear Count. He’s _yours_.”

Gellert moved quickly going for a dagger he had on his belt, but once again Percival was the faster one. Pushing Gellert back as the man tried to move forward, only slashing at Percival’s arm. Percival heard the scream as Gellert fell, he didn’t look over though. It was done.

He stood alone, the anger he long held giving sway to something else. He didn’t feel relief, all he could think about was Credence. Percival had left behind a note to confess his intentions to Credence, would he ever want to see him again? He had once been forced to abandon his love and unknowingly his child. He couldn’t abandon Credence again.

Mounting his horse he rushed to the Grindelwald estate. When he arrived he found the place in disarray. Fear began to grip his heart, had Gellert done something to Credence before leaving? Or was this all the aftermath of a tantrum once Gellert learned he was ruined. He began to search frantically until he found Credence in his own room. The room was made a mess clothes half forced into a suitcase and half thrown about the room.

 It was true that when Gellert learned of the officers coming for him he tried to force Credence to come with him. However Credence refused to leave, he didn’t want to be stuck on the run with a man he hated. His father raged against him but he stood his ground. Neglecting to say that it was the Count of Monte Cristo behind everything. Only after his father left did Credence begin to panic. What if the Count confronted his father and was killed?!

That was when Percival found him, crying at the thought of him coming to harm. When Credence looked up hearing the approaching steps he thought it was his father or possibly officers. Instead when he saw Percival he ran to him, clutching tightly. Upon seeing the count he thought it had to be a hallucination, as it was something only his wildest fantasies could conjure up.

“You’re alive!” Credence said, tears of despair turning to tears of despair. Then pushing to look him in the eye he asked, “Is he dead? My father?”

Percival hesitated. It would be a kindness after all these years to tell him that that monster wasn’t his father. That Credence was _his_ son. Yet if he told him the truth, it would mean his own damnation.

“Yes,” said Percival.

It was true in a sense, Percival could never be the same man as he was before he was sent to prison. The man who raised Credence, albeit horribly was also dead. He could never be the father Credence had needed the past 25 years, but he would be his everything for the rest of his life.

“I’m glad. When I read your note, I was angry,” Credence stopped Percival before he could interrupt him with an apology, “I was also scared of what would happen to you. My father was a terrible man, I was afraid that he would win again. You may have used me to get to him, but I also knew that what you felt for me was deeper. That’s why you didn’t kill me.”

“You’re special Credence. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I swear it.”

Percival kissed him. There in the ruins of the Grindelwald mansion, Credence felt more loved than he had ever before in this home he had grown up in.

Clothes thrown aside as fast as possibly so that they could be pressed together with nothing in the way. Credence’s arm was wrapped tightly around him, his soft cries pushing Percival over the edge. Percival made a vow that Credence would never learn. The boy was his, in practically every way imaginable.

There was no going back from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and/or a comment if you feel so inclined.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read so sorry for any potential mistakes you may read. Please kudos and comment if you like.


End file.
